


Желание

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: John Dies at the End (2012), John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Я хочу Джона. Это осознание сваливается на голову, когда он выходит из душа в одном полотенце, и я вижу его торс, такой притягательный, что в пору сойти с ума. Хотеть лучшего друга ненормально, скажете вы и будете правы. Но я его хочу и ничего не могу с этим поделать.
Relationships: John Cheese/David Wong
Kudos: 3





	Желание

Я хочу Джона. Это осознание сваливается на голову, когда он выходит из душа в одном полотенце, и я вижу его торс, такой притягательный, что в пору сойти с ума. Хотеть лучшего друга ненормально, скажете вы и будете правы. Но я его хочу и ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Почему бы не взять с собой переодеться в ванную, а? — говорю я. Джон никак не реагирует на мои слова, плюхаясь на диван рядом со мной и вытягивая свои длинные волосатые ноги. Мне хочется пощупать волосы у него на ногах. Нормальное желание, да? А еще хочется сорвать это дурацкое полотенце и посмотреть, что под ним. Между мной и Джоном было дохуя неловких ситуаций, но я ни разу не видел его член. Мне интересно, он такой же большой, как и на его словах? — Тебе не холодно? — спрашиваю я в надежде, что Джон все-таки пойдет оденется, но тот отвечает: 

— Неа, — и включает телик. Попадает на какой-то ситком, и смех давно мертвых людей проходится наждаком по ушам. — А, пиво, — вспоминает он и идет на кухню, шлепая босыми ногами. 

Зачем тебе пиво, Джон, ты и так пьян в хламину. Он возвращается с двумя банками и протягивает мне одну. Пиво приятно-холодное, прежде чем опьянить, оно отрезвляет, и мне даже удается на несколько минут забыть, _насколько, блять, сильно я хочу Джона_. Мне удается сосредоточиться на сериале, когда вдруг он запускает руку себе под полотенце и чешет там. Я пялюсь на него огромными глазами. Серьезно, он только что почесал при мне свои яйца? Я делаю глоток пива, но давлюсь. Джон хлопает меня по спине той самой рукой, которой только что чесал свои яйца. Какой кошмар. Но я все равно его люблю и хочу так, что больше ни о чем не могу думать. Хочу взять у него в рот, попробовать на вкус его предэякулят, хочу погладить его по заднице и сжать ягодицу в руке. Интересно, насколько она упругая? Хочу, чтоб он засадил мне по самые яйца, пожалуйста, Джон, давай это сделаем, ну что тебе стоит, это все равно, что трахнуть девочку в попу. У меня задница мягкая, тебе понравится ее сжимать, трахая меня, пожалуйста, Джон, _о господи_ … 

Я шумно втягиваю воздух носом. 

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает меня Джон. — Ты покраснел.

— Здесь жарко, — говорю я и стаскиваю с себя толстовку. Я соврал, поэтому меня сразу же начинает потряхивать от холода, но я последователен в своей маленькой лжи.

— Ага, вот и мне жарко. Жаль, что больше нельзя ничего снять, готов содрать с себя кожу. 

— Ты можешь снять с себя полотенце. — Это не странно, это совсем не странно звучит, убеждаю себя я. Джон смотрит на меня очень внимательно. Смотрит прямехонько в душу. А потом стаскивает с себя полотенце. И под ним оказываются трусы-боксеры. У него под полотенцем все это время были трусы. Так не делают? Ну, это же Джон, ничего удивительного.

Я снова давлюсь пивом, но когда Джон поднимает руку, чтобы похлопать меня по спине, я перехватываю его за запястье и целую его в раскрытую ладонь. Я начинаю вылизывать его ладонь, я хочу облизать его всего, ото лба до пальцев на ногах, но пока что лижу только руку.

— Дейв? — говорит он упавшим голосом. 

— Мне это надоело, — говорю я и забираюсь к нему на колени. Целую его в губы, о которых мечтал… просто дохуя мечтал. Губы у Джона шершавые, а изо рта несет алкоголем, но это ровно то, чего я хотел, что представлял себе, так что я целую его, шаря языком у него во рту, а он отвечает, и я готов благодарить вселенную за это. 

— Ну и что это было? — спрашивает меня Джон, когда я все же отрываюсь от его губ. 

— Я хочу делать с тобой всякие грязные вещи, и я не имею в виду борьбу в грязи.

Джон смотрит очень серьезно. Я не выдерживаю его взгляда, поэтому снова целую и скольжу руками между нашими телами. Сжимаю его член через ткань трусов, потом залезаю рукой под резинку и обхватываю его рукой. У меня у самого стоит так, что ни о чем думать не возможно. Я левой рукой стягиваю с себя штаны вместе с бельем и начинаю надрачивать. Вообще-то это сложно, одновременно целоваться и дрочить два члена. Ритм хуй знает какой, я постоянно сбиваюсь, но все-таки как-то довожу нас обоих до оргазма. 

Я сползаю с Джона. Тот по-прежнему смотрит на меня чертовски серьезно, и мне это не нравится. 

— Что? — не выдерживаю я. 

— Тебе не стоило этого делать, Дейв. Мы же друзья. 

— Ты даже не подумал меня остановить. Ты отвечал на мой поцелуй!

— Потому что ты мой друг.

— Так друзья не делают. 

— Значит, мы больше не друзья? 

— Что, прости?

— Ничего, — говорит Джон и встает. Он уходит в свою комнату, оставив меня в гостиной с руками в своей и его сперме. Я не знаю, что думать. Кажется, я все испортил, своими руками поставил крест на нашей дружбе. 

Я иду в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки. Потом надеваю свою толстовку, укрываюсь пледом и пытаюсь уснуть. Ворочаюсь в результате всю ночь, немного задремав перед рассветом. 

Утром я застаю Джона на кухне. Он сидит перед кружкой кофе, от которой вверх подымается пар.

— Привет, Дейв, — говорит он и улыбается мне. — Что вчера было? Нихуя не помню.

— Ты не помнишь, что я сделал?

— Нет, — говорит Джон. Может, врет, хочет притвориться, что ничего не было. И я поддерживаю его в этом. А может, он правда ничего не помнит, и я просто ему вру. — А что?

— Ничего, меня вывернуло прямо в душе. А потом мы выпили по банке пива и разошлись спать. 

— Пиво помню, — кивает он. — Ладно, значит, ничего такого. Как сейчас с желудком?

— Просто отлично, спасибо, что спросил.

Мне противно от того, что я вру, но… Я не хочу потерять Джона как друга. Поэтому я делаю это и надеюсь, что он никогда не вспомнит того, что случилось накануне. Я правда не могу поверить, что нашей дружбе почти пришел конец. По моей вине. И немного по вине Джона. Как он сказал? «Значит, мы больше не друзья?» Я не хочу об этом думать. 

Джон стаскивает свою футболку.

— Мне жарко, — говорит он. — Кажется, мне и вчера было жарко?

Я лишь киваю, надеясь, что _больше_ он ничего не вспомнит. Я смотрю на его великолепный торс и понимаю, что снова хочу его. Облизать, взять в рот и быть оттраханным. И в рот, и в задницу. Я хочу этого больше всего на свете, я грязная, порочная тварь, возжелавшая своего друга, дайте мне дробовик, я выстрелю себе в лоб, потому что у меня больше нет сил терпеть это желание. 

— Ты в норме? — спрашивает Джон обеспокоенно. Я киваю.

— Да, все просто прекрасно. Поеду на работу.

— А, давай.

Передерну в машине.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9075700) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
